transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Aim For You
Middle Dust Plains - Volcantis Nothing. There is nothing here but ground and sky, and even the ground barely deserves mentioning. Gray, cracked ground is packed tight, though not so tight as to keep the top layers from blowing about in the exceedingly heavy winds, some hot, some frigid. Looking around, there is no hint of life in this arid and inhospitable land. The sky, when it can be seen through the dust, is much more interesting. This system sports seven visible stars, but now, in a junction that occurs once in countless eons, the suns have aligned so that only indication that this world has more than one are the different colors flickering along the edges. Blue in the center, yellow beyond that, red on the edges, with other, more exotic hues bursting into life and before fleeing vision as quickly. It's difficult to tell what the light is bouncing off of, but as it reaches its fingers towards the edges of the sky it is reflected and refracted and recombined and split again, scattering shards of broken crystal colors across the cloudless firmament. It offers such stunning contrast to the lifeless gray of the planet that it's visually overwhelming, so that one almost misses the dark spot of a moon hanging halfway between the horizon and the sky-stars. Come to think of it, that moon seems a bit closer to thesuns than it had a while ago... Kup is at the controls of his old rustbucket shuttle as he attempts evasive maneuvers, which for an old guy like him means drifting lazily to the right. The pair of Kup and Blurr are evading a Decepticon Shuttle, a very familiar foe for Blurr, in fact. Currently the two are orbiting Volcanis by necessity. Smoke in space trails off behind as Blast Off stays on Kup's tail easily. The old Autobot groans in frustration, "That Con shuttle's really starting to torque my astrocircuits!" Almost immediately after that, one of the circuit panels fries, sending sparks everywhere! Kup hits the radio, broadcasting into open space. < The two sides are both thrown for a loop as they descend onto an inhospitable world. Below, several silhouetted shapes look up at the sparks in the sky and click their teeth anxiously. Ugh, what the slag is Blast Off doing out here, anyway? This obsession of his seems to be getting out of control. "I'll be fragged if he followed me all the way out here..." Blurr mutters as the vessel lurches violently. "We gonna be able to get a beacon up?" He asks, glancing down at a display with readings from the planet's surface. "That place doesn't exactly look like a luxury cr--" -=WARNING: IMPACT IMMINENT=- But he is cut off as the ship finally smashes into the terrain, skidding across the surface of the rough world for a few astroseconds before it comes to a halt against a large, sharp rock formation. Sparks fly and metal buckles. The cockpit is plunged into darkness... Blast Off is where he belongs, out in deep space and pursuing his arch-rival after picking him up on some long-distance scanners! However, also as usual, he is so focused on bringing down said arch-rival that he gets a little *too* confident and keen. The shuttle is so focused on the pursuit that he doesn't notice the Autobots' change of tactics until it's too late- and he collides with the other shuttle! It's a bad crash, too... two "flying bricks" smacking into each other at high rates of speed is not going to make either of their days. The Combaticon suffers massive damage- he's got rips, dents, and singed circuitry. Worst of all is the severe damage to his heat shields, and as he plunges into the atmosphere, the normally protective shields can't shield him from the intense heat of orbital entry. The Autobots are at least INSIDE their shuttle, and thus protected from the elements, but Blast Off has no such protection now. The heat scorches the Combaticon's metal surface, and the exposed parts of his circuitry, and he leaves a trail of smoke as he plunges planetside. With a scream of pain, he spirals down and lands with a thunderous crash not far from the Autobot shuttle. Kup laughs for a moment, "That got him!" He frowns as the planet becomes more and more evident before him. He pulls up on the stick, "I shoulda known this was going to happen again!" Kup growls at his shuttle, "Come on, Come on!" but it is no use. The shuttle crashes, and smashes into the large rocks littering the ground. Kup stands up, holding his head. "Well, all things considered. Not a bad crash." He groans as he steps back towards the shuttle's exit. The thing is on its side, meaning the hatch is straight up. "Come on kid, we gotta see where we are, and get some sorta distress signal going." Kup pulls himself up out of the hatch with a creak, then looks over the desolate landscape. "Could've been worse!" Blurr groans as he finally comes to inside of the crashed ship. Examining the emergency distress beacon, he finds it is functional but can't seem to get a signal through. Ejecting the module, he grabs it and carries it outside just as Kup suggests getting a distress call up and running. "Two steps ahead of you already, Kup. But..." he frowns at the device. "Can't seem to get a signal through. Too much interference." Creatures start to investigate the shredded ships, the smoke, and the strangeness of the scene. Strange, weird clicking sounds as the investigators approach. Ahead, a scrap of metal. The clicking intensifies, as a hundred if not a thousand strange creatures all descend upon it at once, a veritable flood of activity. The shuttle's armor plate disappears beneath them. Total disintegration time. .6 seconds. Blast Off comes to, as well. With a groan, the Combaticon lies there for a moment, then attempts a takeoff. As soon as he engages engines, he knows that was a bad idea. EVERYthing feels scorched, and adding ignition to the mix just makes it hurt all the more. Since he doesn't seem to be going anywhere in shuttle mode, he transforms to root mode. And sits there for a moment. Finally getting to his feet, he staggers forward- then notices Blurr emerging from the shuttle in the distance. He takes a step forward as he brings out his ionic blaster... then his warning systems inform him he likely can't fly in this mode, either. Slag. This isn't good. He stops, hesitating now and wondering what the best course of action might be, when he suddenly hears a dull roar. Looking up, he sees the cloud of Insecticons decsend on the shuttle. Like this couldn't get any worse..... He makes no move to get any closer, just watching to see what happens next as he runs through system checks and tries to figure out his current state of health. Blurr's optics widen as he watches the swarm descend upon the shuttle and devour part of its outer plating. "Holy slag!" he dives away from the ship and dashes off toward whatever cover he might be able to find nearby--if any at all. Were those Insecticons? <> Blast Off 's internal diagnostics confirm the bad news- he's got major damage, the worst of which being: he's not flying anytime soon. A wing elevon twitches nervously as he continues to watch the Insecticon swarm eat. It seems they're likely coming this way, too. Great- a swarm of hungry Insecticons over THERE and Blurr and another Autobot over THERE. And he's damaged. Slag, this is the worst possible time to be grounded. Not that there ever IS a good time. Blast Off's blaster slowly turns towards the swarm and less towards the 'Bot ship as he looks around for some cover. Seeing strange, hungry Insecticons, Kup blanches as they approach. "Awww scrap, not this again." He draws his laser musket, and raises it to his side. "Kid, stop and think here a moment." He fires a burst of hydrochloric acid at a few of the closest half-formed Insecticons, sending them skittering back. With a nod of intent, he motions to the near rabid acting clones, "This shuttle's all we've got. We gotta keep em off of it, or do you think you're going to outrun ALL of them?" Kup kneels to reload his musket, "We gotta fire fast, fire often. Gimme some cover!" Half a cockroach Insecticon scrambles forwards too close to the shuttle for Kup's comfort apparently. The acid sends it squealing as it tries to retreat without back legs. But the smell of metal, of food is an intoxicant, and while these Insecticons have rarely seen combat, they start to probe and slip in past the wily old Bot's guard. Fangs and long spider limbs raise up and scurry in the mass of the Insecticons. Energon wings spread as several flying wasps, all jagged stingers and barely much more, take flight and approach. Several of them notice Blast Off, and slip off in search of what may just be an easier meal as well. The Insecticons will feast well tonight! It's true...that ship is all they have for the moment. But they needed to keep their options open. If the images from the orbital scans they'd taken earlier were accurate, the planet's dense and dust-ridden atmosphere was likely to be preventing the beacon from punching a signal through. But due to the gravitational fields, the poles are likely to be a bit thinner, at least. Well according to the ship data, anyway. Glancing at a map he'd downloaded just before the crash, it would appear the southern pole is not too far away. Jumping to Kup's aid, he starts firing at the Insecticlones as fast as he can. "Kup...I think I can get a distress call through, just gotta find the right spot. I'll lure these guys away and see if I can't get them off of your skidplates so you can try repairing the ship...we've got to keep our options open." Blast Off watches as some of the Insecticons slip away to fly towards him. The Combaticon steps back, looking around for cover, but there isn't any nearby. He's too injured to get away very quickly, either. Slag it. Blast Off never has liked Insecticons, and he'll be slagged if the disgusting creatures are getting a bite out of HIM. He's a Combaticon, and he'll face them like one. Lifting up his gun, he aims and starts to fire. At least the blaster isn't damaged- being safely in subspace during the crash. Kup squints, pointing over to Blast Off's position, "Who's that firin?" He raises his musket again, firing at one of the large cup shaped Insecticons that resembles a ladybug, except its legs were so long and spindly, it was reminiscent of a spider. He puts his hand over his optics to shade, "That's the same one that was shooting at us. Looks like they're going to get him too." With a sigh, Kup draws his rifle on Blast Off, and cracks off a shot going past the Combaticon, to the trap door Insecticon that had just revealed itself behind him. "Right now..." Kup laments, "We're all on the same side." He tosses his spare pistol over his shoulder, "Alright kid, sounds good but we gotta clear a hole for you first, take the spare and put that speed of yours to use!" Blurr's attention is drawn toward Blast Off as the flying monstrosities come after the Combaticon. Heh. It looks like Blast Off might once again find himself on the same team with a certain Autobot speedster. "Right--cover me, then!" The courier waits for Kup to blast away a few of the hungry Insecticlones, then tries to push his way through and run past the horde before they can devour him. He gets past the front lines, but alas! A claw has penetrated a main fuel line, causing a leak and a small explosion to follow, sending him to the ground. The scent of the energon is bound to draw the mechanical cannibals sooner or later, but Blurr doesn't appear to be moving! Kup is a distance off, but Blast Off is near... Will the Decepticon do the unthinkable and revive his archenemy instead of kick him while he's down? Or does he think he can survive this on his own? Blast Off fires at one creature after another, but they just keep coming. Suddenly there's a shot that hits something right behind his back. The Combaticon whirls around in time to see the trapdoor Insecticon twitching there, deactivated. He blinks, then looks back to the 'Bot shuttle. Did he just get saved by an Autobot? Ugh, how humiliating.... As the horrid things keep coming at him, however, he finds himself realizing humiliated is better than dead. Firing off shot after shot, the shuttle's aim is impeccable, as usual, but even he has trouble keeping up with the sheer numbers. Suddenly, Blast Off is aware of a blue streak zooming up towards him. BLURRRR. He has to resist an instinctive urge to shoot at the Autobot, but it's not too difficult given that he's currently otherwise occupied. And- is Blurr coming here to take him out when he's at a disadvantage, or... is he like the old Autobot on the ship and actually (seemingly) trying to help? Given the circumstances, it would appear to be the latter, strange as that seems... then there's an explosion and Blurr skids to a halt. Ha! Good riddance. Blast Off just keeps shooting at Insecticons for a moment, then looks down at the prostrate form. Hmmm. Then again, maybe not good riddance. The Combaticon sees the Insecticons starting to nibble at Blurr's arm. He pauses, hesitating. No way. There's no way he's actually going to HELP the Autobot. Not THAT one. He fires at some OTHER insecticons again, then looks back. They're taking a bite out of his arm now. Finally, Blast Off rolls up his optics and thinks to himself that if Primus does indeed exist, he has a very perverse sense of humor. The Combaticon proceeds to fire at the insecticons swarming over Blurr, knocking them aside one by one, and adavances on the Autobot. His dreams come true, finally- except for the part where (instead of shooting Blurr into a slagheap) he then takes a spare bottle of fuel he happens to have in subspace and pours it down the Autobot's throat. Disgusted, he stands back up, then kicks Blurr irritatedly. "Wake up! Wake up and do something useful!" Blast Off , during that time, also used a piece of shuttle debris to wrap a tourniquet around the leaking fuel line part, so it doesn't just keep leaking. Kup barely manages a glance over at Blurr and Blast Off as the Insecticons swarm starts to get bolder with only one defender left. Kup leaps down before the swarm, swatting at them with his musket. "Outta here, you half-living metalmunchers!" He glances over to the shuttle, then stabs his bayonet into the side, "Sorry ole girl, but we gotta survive here!" He shoots the spilled oil, sending a small gout of flame out to help keep one side of Insecticons at bay. A large pillbug brushes through the flames, and raises up, it's head revealing enormous pinchers. "I...I w.....eat....eat...eaKSCHHHHHRRR" It's mangled words end abrupty as Kup puts his fist through it's face, sending it shuddering down to the ground. The others waste no time devouring their kin.... Blurr groans and struggles to his feet, then realizes Blast Off has actually helped him and smirks. Haha, that had to have killed him. "Wow, thanks Blast Off!" he exclaims. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You could've skimped on the kicking, though." He glances back over at Kup, who is desperately trying to fend off the horde of hungry Insecticlone monsters. <> Kup glances over at his shuttle, this was HIS shuttle. But...there was maturity in letting things go, even a vintage durasteel aluminum craft. <> Blast Off glares back at Blurr and mutters, shaking his head quickly, "No,... No I really *couldn't* have skimped on that, Blurr." He continues firing at Insecticons, trying to forget what he just had to do. Or at least focus on the kicking, and try to forget the rest, which is much less pleasant. He then sees that the Autobot shuttle looks as if it's going to be devoured... that does not make THIS shuttle feel any better. << Sweet talk, sure... >> Blurr mutters into the comm. << I'll be sure to convince the one Combaticon who hates me most to save my aft from this planet. >> A spidery-looking clone lurks behind Kup as the old mech keeps the ones in front occupied. The courier levels his electro-laser at it and fires quickly, not killing it but knocking it senseless for long enough for its own kind to take advantage of the opportunity and devour it...though it almost grazes Kup's elbow. Thankfully the mech is too busy trying not to get eaten to give Blurr an audio receptor-full. Phew. Dodging pincers, claws, fangs and Primus knows what else while firing in quick succession at as many targets as possible at once, Blurr starts to fill Blast Off in on the situation. "Okay, here's the deal. We need to get to the south pole in order to punch a distress call through. Which means we need to get away from this swarm. You're a shuttle--so, you got your auxiliary fuel reservoir?" Blast Off keeps firing at Insecticons as he gives the Autobot an annoyed half-glance. Fuel was, miraculously, one of the few things NOT severely damaged in his crash and burn. Some burned away, but most remains intact. Suspiciously, he responds, "...Yes. What about it?" "Since you're not going to be flying any time soon anyway, I think I've got a better use for it. The Insecticons will be attracted to the smell of the energon. If we detach it, puncture the tank and throw it as far away from us as we can, you can shoot it and blow it up on 'em." Blurr explains. "Now quick, we won't last long like this!" Blast Off grimaces, or he would if he didn't have a faceplate. He's not liking this plan AT ALL. You hear someone suggest essentially removing part of your guts and see how YOU like the idea. Nor the idea of making it even less likely he's going to fly again without some serious help. He hesitates again, trying to think of a better idea, but unfortunately it does actually seem like a good one. Well, except for the part that concerns HIM. Finally, the shuttle grumbles to himself and points to Blurr. "Fine. I must be crazy. ...I am certainly desperate. ...I will tranform, because that will be the easiest way for you to reach my fuel tank. I will open up a latch. You will remove it quickly and you will KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF otherwise!" With that, he transforms and goes from slightly smaller than the Autobot to dwarfing him, and opens the latch. "Okay, but get me some cover fire with those alt-mode weapons of yours!" Blurr calls out as he runs for the latch that opens and does his best to continue dodging the Insecticons' attacks. A tiny fly-looking thing sinks its mandibles into his shoulder. "Agh!" The courier swats at it, flinging it off before quickly turning to the open latch. He grabs an exposed handle and twists, causing the reservoir to disengage from its inner housing. Using his personal firepower, he creates a small crack in the bottom of the smaller tank. "Fetch!" he yells and throws the reservoir as far away as he can. Indeed, the horde of savage clones are attracted to the smell of the leaking energon, and immediately rush after the source. "Quick Blast Off, light 'er up before they can eat it!" Blast Off provides cover fire through the laser guns mounted to the sides of his shuttle mode. And tries not to dwell on the irony of doing this FOR his arch-rival. Well, it's for his own survival, but still.... this is NOT something he's going to want to talk to Onslaught about later. Once Blurr throws the fuel tank, he aims those lasers on the tank and fires, praying to Primus despite his earlier doubting. Funny what you do when you're desperate enough. The sharpshooter's shot is true, and the tank explodes, spraying the energon on the masses of Insecticons below. Instantly, their fellows descend upon them to feast! "Perfect." Blurr nods. "Now hurry, let's get out of range before they remember we were here." The volatile fuel explodes just then, and the blast consumes a good portion of the malformed clones. The rest of them scurry off, frightened by the fire. Quickly, the courier transforms and starts south. "Follow me, I think I know where we can get a signal through. Kup, take cover in the ship--it's not much but it's the only option right now. Hopefully they'll forget you were here." Blast Off watches the destruction of their enemies with satisfaction, then transforms. He takes one step, then stops. There's a long, long pause as his shoulders slump, his head tilts slightly, and he fixes Blurr with a flat look. "Follow you, you say." He HATES admitting this, but in his root mode he's nowhere near as fast as Blurr. There's also that little matter of the severe crash and burn damage he's just endured... like, everywhere. And the fuel reduction just now. If Blurr stops and looks at the Combaticon, he may notice all the not-so-lovely shades of black and purple that have nothing whatsoever to do with his paint job. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. The courier stops. "Oh...er....right." He reverses until he is next to the Combaticon. "I guess you'll just have to ride on me, then. Good thing you're not heavy like Brawl." Like his day just couldn't get any worse. Blast Off just keeps staring at the hovercar, not moving. Suddenly, there's a faint clicking noise off behind them, and the Combaticon is reminded that he has a choice between this ride or a quick trip into being eaten alive. With a glance back, he walks to the edge of the hovercar, steels himself, and then lifts himself up. He's not particularly careful about not scratching the paint, either. Sitting in what SEEMS like a tolerable position, he grips the nearest handle and mutters, "Let's just get this over with. Try NOT to drive like a Stunticon." Blurr doesn't mind the scratching, since the clones have already destroyed his paintjob anyway. "'Kay, hold on tight..." And he blasts off, quickly accelerating toward the speed of sound itself. Blast Off may have difficulty hanging on. Ahead though, more monstrosities can be seen. They are everywhere. Crawling over the dusty plains, hanging on to the rock formations, buzzing in the air over their heads. A group of dragonfly-like Insecticons dive at them from above, hissing savagely. "Keep 'em off of us!" A few of the crawlers jump at him from the front, but Blurr simply rams right into them and runs them over. Blast Off sniffs, "I'm quite nimble, I should have no difficulty hangin- AHHHH!" Suddenly he's scrabbling for dear life, trying to get a hold before he falls off. Primus... he knew Blurr was fast, but it's one thing to watch him from a distance, quite another to be along for the ride with him. Of course, the Combaticon still far prefers the rush he gets from speed AND flight, but suddenly he understands the Autobot probably gets a rush of his own, even down here on the "lowly" ground. He shakes his head. Bah, he doesn't need to understand his foe... get a grip, Blast Off. Literally. He has fortunately kept a grip on his blaster and, despite the tempation to just point it downwards and snipe Blurr at pointblank range, he aims for the Insecticons instead. Besides, if Blurr crashes, Blast Off crashes with him- and he's had quite enough crashing for one day, thank you. The Combaticon picks off any Insecticons that come swooping down on them. "I can keep them at bay, just watch your driving! How long is this going to take?" "Hopefully not--" Blurr pauses momentarily to swerve sharply to one side, crushinga pillbug against a rock as it attempts to spring upon them. "--too much longer!" Energon-covered Insecticon parts go flying. Finally, the speedster slows down as they reach an area where the dust-filled atmosphere appears to thin out. "This is the spot, but it looks like we're gonna have to clear the area...you got any more reserve tanks, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Yep, the area is crawling with the monstrous clones, their twisted visages and crooked limbs dripping with energon and petrolex as they feast upon their own deceased. It is definitely not a pretty sight. Blast Off sighs. They're not getting a break today, are they? The sight of the fresh hordes of clones makes the Combaticon forget to be snarky, for once. Mostly just feeling beat up and tired now, he thinks for awhile. "I am not giving up any more of my fuel. Unless YOU have some spare tanks, I'd suggest another course of action." He hops off of Blurr, then hesitates again. "I have an idea... but..." there's another small sigh. "....I'd probably need your help." He looks at the hovercar. "In my shuttle mode, as you know (*there's a slight sneer in his voice there*), I can unleash my most powerful attack and orbital bombard this area. Without flight, I won't be able to be as precise as I would like, but I could at least take out a chunk of them. But..." There's another small sigh. "My nosecone is now damaged, and I don't think I can shoot from a resting position, even if I transformed. UNLESS I had some help- unless... you help prop up my nosecone area so I can open up the laser hatch there and fire at these monstrous things." that's it, Blast Off is getting really, really drunk when and if he ever returns home. AND taking a lot of Hrrow's happy pills. Blurr nods vigorously as soon as Blast Off is finished speaking. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up and transform, then!" Because several of the Insecticons have noticed them and are beginning to thead their way, clearly in search of a more delicious meal than the other clones. Blast Off takes another small sigh, wondering why the universe he loves seems to hate him so much in return sometimes, then transforms back into shuttle mode. The shuttle does what he can to make Blurr's upcoming task easier, but it's kind of hard- given that he is, essentially, a flying brick. But a fast flying brick. Usually. Blurr grins and moves to attempt to position the onboard weapons such that Blast Off can get a clear shot at the oncoming Insecticon horde. Many more have joined the "let's eat Blurr and Blast Off" club by now, and the swarm is now surging toward them at a relentless pace. "I'll be happy to aim for you, Blast Off!" he chuckles. Yep, he just had to say that. Blast Off can be heard muttering something rather unbecoming of a "civilized" mech, then there is a quiet "...Just hurry up. I am powering my weapon systems now." Blurr will be able to hear the orbital bombardment systems rumbling loudly with life as they power up. This is usually a very bad sound for an Autobot to be hearing. A blue glow begins to radiate from the damaged nosecone, and small objects in the area (possibly even a few of the smallest insecticlones) begin to float up as the atmosphere becomes charged with energy. Finally, Blast Off releases that power at the insecticlones- hopefully with Blurr's help. The first group is decimated by the blast, and the others move to feed upon their remains. Once those are gone, the rest of them begin to converge upon the Autobot and Decepticon. The ground crawls with them, and the sky is nearly covered by the swarms of fliers. "Ehh...just a few more shots, I think--but hurry up, you're fragging heavy!" A group of beetles that resemble giant cockroaches lunge at Blast Off, latching onto his sides as they sink their mandibles into what little armor he has left. Blurr grunts and extends an arm to attempt blasting them away while his other shoulder continues to support the bombardment laser. "Well, excuuuuuuuse me." Blast Off goes back into snark mode. "I'm a space shuttle, what do you expect?!?" His systems recharge and are ready to fire again. "Just focus on YOUR part of the deal, and try to live up to that speed you're always going on about. Besides, I... look out, there's -GAHHH!" The shuttle shudders as more damage is inflicted. "Just...yes, keep them away and help me destroy these cursed things." Now he's just tired again. "Unnnghh...Then quit whining and start shooting! Primus!" Blurr grumbles, as he does his best to fend off the advancing horde. The cockroach clones are knocked off of his side and sent back into the mob, where their bodies are quickly devoured. Too tired and in too much danger to feel like argueing now, Blast Off focuses back on the task at hand and fires more bombardments bursts. Blue light and explosions fill the area, and hordes of insecticlones are disintegrated. He scans around for more, but it's hard to get readings in all the dust and smoke. It seems the area has been cleared for now...though who knows how many more are lurking about the dusty planet. Thus, there is not a moment to waste! Blurr quickly brings out the comms module he'd detached from the ship and prods at a few keys. "Perfect, the signal is just barely punching through. Typically it'd just be on the Autobot comm frequencies, but fortunately for you it looks like the circuitry took a few scratches. We'll just have to be happy with a broad-range beacon." Blast Off coniders something, then states, "I can help make sure it "punches" through..." While he's still propped up, he tries to aim towards the sky, but finds it's not quite possible at his current angle. "Shooting through the thinner dust and debris up there is not a problem for MY long-range shooting skills, but... there's still the matter of shooting angle..." "I could barely hold you up a few degrees, no way am I holding you at a perpendicular angle." Blurr shakes his head. "Besides, this should be detectable..." he sighs. "I guess now we wait and see if our friends come before the rest of that swarm does. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make myself scarce in case you Decepticons show up first." He he pauses, frowning. "The frag are these Insecticons doing here, anyway? Where'd they come from?" Blast Off huffs. "Fine, I have to do EVERYTHING myself, don't I?" Never mind that that's not true at all- he doesn't care. Blast Off transforms to root mode, then transforms back to shuttle mode- this time completely upside down. Which turns out to be just as uncomfortable as he suspected. Ow, ow, ow, that tail fin/vertical stablizer is being a real pain in the aft...ow. Quickly, he fires up another shot and blasts it towards the sky. The Combaticon can shoot targets 12,000 miles away, so blasting a bigger hole through an already thin section of atmosphere isn't a problem. Except for the being-upside-down part. Ow. Transforming back quickly again, he shakes his head and brushes himself off. He walks over to inspect the beacon- yes, it does look like what Blurr said is true and it's not just broadcasting to the Autobots. He turns and shrugs. "I don't know. And if I did, do you think I would tell you?" Blurr shrugs, then smirks again. "I don't know about everything...we make a pretty good team. It's a shame we're on the wrong sides, hm?" He transforms back down into hovercar form and starts off. "See you around, Blast Off." Blast Off tilts his head with what almost looks like a smirk on his face. "I don't know about that.... weren't you the one telling me once about how it's important that we have challenges? So that we continue to improve and live, not stagnate and die? I suppose you might also say it could work the other way around, but.... I like things just the way they are." He lifts the hand not holding his blaster and makes a mock "shooting" gesture at Blurr as he leaves. "See you later." Autobot Message: 3/207 Posted Author AAR: Medusa Cascade Tue Nov 05 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text-only transmission. Last megacycle, Kup and I crashed on Volcantis in the Medusa Cascade, followed closely by Blast Off. The planet was infested with what appeared to be malformed Insecticon clones with no allegiance whatsoever save for their insatiable hunger. We necessarily joined forces with the Combaticon in order to fend off the hordes and reach a location where we could get a distress call through the planet's dense atmosphere. I'm not sure how those clones got there, or why they were there, but rest assured that the Intelligence Divison will get to the bottom of it. Oh...and I need better weapons, so that next time, I -won't- have to depend on a Decepticon just to survive. Operations, get on that. Blurr, out. End transmission.